Business-process driven systems form the backbone of most modern enterprises. Consequently, process models are becoming more and more important (e.g., as a documentation artifact, for controlling and steering the execution of business processes). Further, the number of businesses that operate in regulated markets (i.e., markets in which compliance regulations are applicable) is increasing. Such compliance regulations, along with the increased awareness of information technology (IT) security, result in a need for modeling, analyzing and execution techniques for business processes that treat security, privacy and compliance properties in business processes as first class citizens. In general, this leads to the need for complex and dynamic security policies as well as a significant increase in the costs for manual system audits.